Every Little Thing
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: This is kinda hard to explain, Songfic using the song Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic. UlrichxYumi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic.**

"Odd!" Ulrich growled at his roommate, "Turn off your stupid alarm clock, it's Sunday."

"Shut up you silly thing." Odd mumbled, his words slurred by sleep. He whacked the clock blindly, trying to find the button to make the alarm go silent. A song came on, the words echoing in Ulrich's head.

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

Odd finally found the button, whacking it a second time for good measure.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked, sitting up and staring at Odd questioningly.

"What was that what?" Odd asked, his face clouded by confusion as he looked over at Ulrich.

"That song. What's it called?" Ulrich repeated, urgency showing on his face.

"What was it like?" Odd asked, a mischievous grin overcoming his sleepiness, Ulrich hated this question and Odd knew it.

"Every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve," Ulrich said in a slightly singsong voice.

"Oh! That one," Odd looked as if he were racking his brain for the name, "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic." He said finally, "Why?"

"Thanks," Ulrich said, setting his feet on the floor, "No reason." Ulrich got up and grabbed a towel, "I'll be back soon." He promised. Odd merely grunted in reply as he rolled over, falling asleep quickly.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

The radio echoed softly through the shower room. It was early and not many people were awake, so the music drifted throughout the room.

"Perfect song choice huh?" Hiroki smirked, walking up behind Ulrich, causing him to jump slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked defensively.

"You and my sister, it just seems perfect." Hiroki hinted nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and stepping into a nearby shower.

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

"Aren't I supposed to be the one giving you advice?" Ulrich asked as he stepped into the shower stall beside Hiroki.

"To be truly wise, one must take the advice he gives others." Hiroki replied smartly. Ulrich knew that Hiroki was smiling ear to ear and it annoyed him.

"You stay out of our business." Ulrich growled, although he knew that every word Hiroki had said was true. The song was perfect for them, and Ulrich knew it.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

That had been 5 years ago. Ulrich was now 19 and Yumi 20. They were still friends, and still just that, somehow, neither had ever built up the courage to say anything to make them officially more. Everyone around them just assumed they were dating, as did the pair themselves.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

_And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone?_

"Fine." Ulrich growled to his car, "Will you let me have some peace of mind if I call her?" The song had been on the radio every time he had turned it on for the past week. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone, trembling slightly in fear.

"Konnichiwa." A familiar voice came over the line.

"Yumi, will you meet me down in the forest by the old Hermitage?" Ulrich asked, fighting to keep his voice calmly nonchalant.

"Sure Ulrich, See you soon." Yumi replied and the phone clicked off. Ulrich let out a sigh of relief and sat back in the drivers seat.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

Ulrich turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life. He pulled up by the forest, parking by the side of the street. It was late November, and already there had been numerous promises of snow. He noticed Yumi walking away from her own car, and went to greet her.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

The pair walked into the forest, talking happily.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked, causing Ulrich to jump.

"Sorry Yumi." He muttered.

"What's with you? You're so distracted." Yumi said accusingly. Ulrich looked around, but there was no one to be seen. Without knowing it they had wandered to their old sparring place, in a small clearing. Yumi looked around, trying to see what Ulrich was looking for. Ulrich seized his chance, and, his heart thumping against his chest, he kneeled behind her.

"Yumi," He began, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. Yumi turned slowly, not wanting to give up her hunt for whatever it was that Ulrich had been looking for.

"Yumi, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a diamond on it, simple but beautiful, just like Yumi.

"Oh," Yumi gasped, tears springing to her eyes as she looked at the ring. Ulrich stood up, taking the ring from the box.

"Will you?" He asked, seeing the surprise and happiness on her face made his heart soar. Yumi nodded, unable to speak as he slipped the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around Ulrich's neck.

"What took you so long?" She whispered, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment." He replied softly as snow started to drift down around them.

"Let's go before we freeze," Ulrich suggested, walking back towards his car. Yumi nodded and they walked arm-in-arm back towards the car. As Ulrich started up his car, the radio, for the first time in a week, was playing the end of the song that had haunted him for so many years.

_Every little thing_

_Every little thing_

_Every little thing she does is magic magic magic_

_Magic magic magic_


End file.
